Becoming Queen and Wife
by LunaiWolfWings
Summary: Sarah is just living her daily life as a college student unbeknownst to her a certain king wants to take his champion as queen and wife without her knowledge. Will Sarah accept and become Queen or will the Goblin King have to suffer without one?
1. Chapter 1

**First Labyrinth and first person writing. Bare with me as I write and it may sometimes take a bit to get the chapters out. Please review and hope you enjoy reading! I don't own the Labyrinth or it's characters.**

Sarah's POV

Woosh! Woosh! The sound of wings in the air getting closer and closer.

A hush whisper is heard as flashes of images run through my eyes.

"Love me...Do as I say and I shall be your slave..."

Wack! A ruler slams down in front of me as I look up to icy cold mixed eyes of disappointment. "Day Dreaming again Miss Sarah?"

A shiver runs down my spine from his stern hard voice.

"Sorry, Mr. King," I mutter as the class chuckles and laugh at my embarrassment.

Wack!

The ruler slams down before me once more and the room falls silent.

"See me after class."

Letting out a sigh I sink down in my chair afraid of what is to come.

Mr. King teaches my history class and he's well known for being not only the hottest professor in school but notorious for his old fashion ruler teacher and and control freak of his classrooms. He looked to be in his late twenties with long whitesh blonde hair held back in a low pony tail and the debate about his eyes is definitely well known through out the school. His right eye is a hazel but in some lighting it could be brown or even yellow while his left is known to be blue or black depending on his mood.

All I do know is that I was in trouble and I hope it doesn't affect my grade.

After he dismisses the class I stay where I'm seated at and wait for the other students to leave. I watch him as he goes to his office and leaves the door open.

I sigh softly and gather my things together and walk steadily to the door. Giving a slight knock he looks back and says coldly," Come in and close the door, Sarah."

Taking a step in I close the door behind me and looked around his office and was surprised what was contained inside. It was neat and organized where even I couldn't see a speck of dust anywhere. Most professors would even have folders and papers scattered a bit but not Professor King. He has everything in perfection even had decorations of different time frame materials throughout the room. One in particular glances my eyes. A small spherical ball resting on a small black square pillow gives a shimmer like someone went through it. It sparks a recognition shiver though me shaking my soul.

Jareth's POV

Looking at her she as she stares at the crystal feeling a familiar twinge as I mutter," 'Tis a present. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it. It will show you your dreams."

I see Sarah jump lightly as she heard my voice shaking herself lightly before looking at me. I just point to a chair across from me as I move to look at her and the crystal. She slips in the chair gracefully but near the edge looking at me fearfully.

"The reason I asked you to stay is because of your daydreaming." She nods and casts her eyes down with shame but I continue to speak monotone to her. "Though I shouldn't complain too much. Your papers are top of the class work and very neatly done. I was very impressed with the last paper discussing the possible routes of escape in a tactical raids from the Huns. I just worry that all the daydreaming will affect your grades dramatically due to lack of attention."

Sarah looked at me with guilt in her eyes as she spoke gently," Proff..."

"Jareth, Please Sarah I don't want to be called Professor King nor Mr. King all the time."

This surprised her for I have been known to Professor by even my colleagues.

"Jareth, I don't mean to be disrespectful or distracted but when you start describing some of the mythology stories to the history of the time I get lost in thought. Like the story of the minatour in Greek mythology, and the underworld of Egypt. It's like...like..."

I quirk an eyebrow with interest and lean forward with curiousity asking," Like what?"

Looking at me with a sparkle within her eyes she sighs relief saying softly," Like it was all real." She chuckles softly with excitement I lean back and smile gently to her.

" In a way it did happen to those who truly believe but others unfortunately see a story and nothing more."

The young woman before me nods softly with understanding and with thought. I stare at her proud of the way she has grown over the years since she had run my labyrinth. Her long raven black hair straight and long to her waist since I last saw her. Her brown eyes twinkles with her thoughts running amock with my spoken words. Her caucasion skin glowing softly with great health making my blood boil wanting to so much to touch her soft loving skin. I clear my throat snapping her out of her thoughts making her blush softly.

"I do apologize for my mind wandering. Your lectures aren't dull or boring at all. I'm always intrigued honestly."

"Glad to hear that Sarah. I better let you go. Bet you have a lot of homework to do before Monday." Sarah stood up and glances at the crystal ball once more shaking her head before looking back at me smiling," See you Monday...Jareth."

"Until Monday Sarah."

Once she was out of the office I look to the crystal ball and pick it up in my hand. "Hedward." The image of the dwarf appears in the crystal as the grumbling," Hoggle Your Majesty. How may I be of service?"

"Watch the timings Hoggle I may have students that come in after classes to discuss important things. You almost did get caught."

I sigh softly as the dwarf bows his head lightly," Apologize Your Highness but I wanted to let you know on our side everything is prepared for the little lady and the goblins are wondering when you will return with the little lady?" I roll my eyes and says coldly," As I've told you and the kingdom I will return within Hallow's Eve Celebration. Which is in a few days time. I shall not return alone either as you know."

Making the crystal fade out I place it back on the pillow and sit back in my chair sighing softly imagining my raven black haired Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm looking forward to this story! Also want to thank Enchanted Dream Peach for showing me the error on Sarah's character description Thanks again and Kuddos to you! I have fixed that and I'm working on trying to get descriptions written down better. If you have any suggestions it would be appreciated! Happy reading!_

Opening the door to my dorm I drop my bag onto my bed sighing of relief to be in my home and relief that I wasn't having my grades drop in Mr King's class. I look around my room glad to be alone since my roommate dropped out a week into the it does get lonely from time to time. My dad and stepmom are too busy with my younger brother to know if I'm doing alright in school or if I'm visiting soon.

Shrugging off any loneliness I was feeling I looked around the room and noticed something new was upon my desk. A note with a red rose was laying on my desk.

Picking up the note and the rose I bring it up to take a sniff then gasp almost dropping the rose. The rose had thorns and one of the thorns cut into my left ring finger. I place the rose back down on the desk and grab a Kleenex to wrap my finger in.

I then open the note noticing the nice calligraphy of writing as I read," Then look for me by the moonlight on Hallows Eve, Watch for me by the moonlight, I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell should bar the way."

Behind the note there was a ticket. The ticket was to the Halloween Masqurade Dance!

I couldn't help but give a squeal of delight but then a thought accord; Who had sent the note? Is it an admirer? The note wasn't signed and I knew these lines very well from The Highwayman Lorena Mckinly. (One of my personal favorites mind you.)

I shrugged it off as I had another good question pop up. "What am I gonna wear?!" In the corner of my eye I spot something shimmering in the sunset's light. Walking over to the dress it was the dress for the play production of Cinderella. It was the dress that Cinderella wears to the night of the ball. "With a few alterations...this dress could work for me for the Masque," I mutter under my breath as I take the dress off the hanger and hold it up against me. It almost could fit me but I know that I needed to fix it up a little to make the dress perfect for not only I but the secret admirer as well.

The next few days went uneventful as I kept up with my school work and stay up in the late hours working on the dress wanting it to be perfect for my secret admirer. I did still continue to get notes only receiving them at my desk in my room.

Each one a short poem that made my heart beat faster with antipation. The first poem read," See her in the moonlight. Dancing, laughing, sighing, with pure bliss. See her in the moonlight. Hair shimmering under the light like a raven wing. See her in the moonlight. Hearts are racing this night. See her in the moonlight. For in the dawn is upon us. See her in the moonlight until she is gone yet again."

I took the poems as clues as I deeply thought that poem was of the way he was admiring my hair and my face which made me smile thinking he goes to the school for he sees me everyday somehow. The next note was of little confusion but in the end made me smile for it read," Where thine heart is is within thee. Within thee is very 'precious' as thine eyes gaze at thee in wonder. Where thine heart is is within thee." It was very short but slightly full of meaning but what puzzled me the most was the 'precious.' Am I the 'precious' within his eyes?

The third note I received the afternoon of the masque and this one came with a red rose once more. What the note said even made me more excited," Come to thee by the moon light, Let the these words spoken true this night,' Wait not longer taketh thee away from this world onto the next with you forever more.' Then hell should bar the way."

Though weird in it's own way it gave her comfort somehow like he could take her away this night. She felt aflutter of butterflies within her unsure if it's just nerves or just stoked for the night. Grabbing her towel she headed toward the showers to get ready for the big night.

Later that night in the school's gym the place was decorated with gold silver and maroon colors tapastries and stringers from the ceiling rafters and the area had fake trees used from the drama department giving it a forest feel to the area.

Standing to the side of the gym I stood standing in my dark blue shimmering top with white tights that hugged my body perfectly and knee high black boots. My blonde hair was out and layered and puffed out on the top going flat as it grew longer down to my shoulders. I held a half black mask that had horns going up like a goats going up.

The night was well and I chose to stand on the side of the gym like the rest of the professors of the school. No one recognized that I was a fellow comrade and left me be as I kept scanning the area for the one person I was anxious to see. Songs kept playing for a few moments until my eyes went to the door and I was uplifted to what a sight was behold me.

There she was in beauty of a future Queen before my very eyes. She stood tall her hair in curls and fixed with twinkling costume jewelry of diamonds holding her hair back and goes down a length of her back and she was wearing a silver gown that fell beneath her shoulders and cascaded down hugging her body beautifully though the dress hides her lower half I could imagine that she was in heels beneath that dress. "What a queen she will make and a wife for sure," I gasp in awe. I noticed she chose not to wear a mask and slowly walked to the dance floor.

I decide to follow suite and kept my mask up to hide my face making myself invisible to her eyes. I walk around her to her back side made myself visible as she looked around slowly to find her secret note maker. The song changes by my will to a song I once sang to her when she entered the labrynth so many years ago.

 **There's such a sad love**  
 **Deep in your eyes.**  
 **A kind of pale jewel**  
 **Open and closed**  
 **Within your eyes.**  
 **I'll place the sky**  
 **Within your eyes.**  
She turns around to find me and I hold my hand out to her indicating to her that I would like to dance with her. She nods and takes my hand and give her a twirl before continuing the song.

 **There's such a fooled heart**  
 **Beatin' so fast**  
 **In search of new dreams.**  
 **A love that will last**  
 **Within your heart.**  
 **I'll place the moon**  
 **Within your heart.**

We danced in each others arms staring at each other lost in our own world letting the other students dance away in there own way forgetting them as I look into her sparkling brown eyes full of lust and wonder.

 **As the pain sweeps through,**  
 **Makes no sense for you.**  
 **Every thrill is gone.**  
 **Wasn't too much fun at all,**  
 **But I'll be there for you-ou-ou**  
 **As the world falls down.**

 **Falling.**  
 **Falling down.**  
 **Falling in love.**

 **I'll paint you mornings of gold.**  
 **I'll spin you Valentine evenings.**  
 **Though we're strangers 'til now,**  
 **We're choosing the path**  
 **Between the stars.**  
 **I'll leave my love**  
 **Between the stars**.

She chooses this moment to lean close to me and places her head against my chest making my heart skip a beat. I take her and continue to sing not missing a beat.

 **As the pain sweeps through,**  
 **Makes no sense for you.**  
 **Every thrill is gone.**  
 **Wasn't too much fun at all,**  
 **But I'll be there for you-ou-ou**  
 **As the world falls down.**

 **Falling**  
 **As the world falls down.**  
 **Falling**  
 **As the world falls down.**  
 **Falling.**  
 **Falling.**  
 **Falling.**  
 **Falling in love**  
 **As the world falls down.**  
 **Falling.**  
 **Falling.**  
 **Falling.**  
 **Falling.**  
 **Falling in love**  
 **As the world falls down.**  
 **Makes no sense at all.**  
 **Makes no sense to fall.**  
 **Falling**  
 **As the world falls down.**  
 **Falling.**  
 **Falling in love**  
 **As the world falls down.**  
 **Falling.**  
 **Falling**  
 **Falling in love**  
 **As the world falls down.**

"Wait not longer taketh thee away from this world onto the next with you forever more," She says as she looks up at me and I look at her with a smile on my face. "As you wish my precious Sarah," I say as I remove my mask to reveal myself to Sarah. She looked shocked before trying to get out of my grip I teleport her to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the chapter is short but it's a work in progress. Disclaimer I do not own the Labyrinth or it's characters.**

Pushing him away from me I find my surroundings have changed into a lavender room full of furniture. A wardrobe stood next to a shelf of books then a vanity left of the fire place and I realized I had back up into a bed gasping from shock.

"Jareth...the Goblin King...," I whispered to myself mentally kicking myself for not realizing sooner that he was the same Jareth that took Toby away when I wished him away ten years ago.

"At last Sarah I have you within my realm where you belong," He says giving a small smirky grin.

"I don't understand. Why am I here and why were you a professor at my college," I asked sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him with bravery and confusion.

"All things in good time precious. I'm sure you'll enjoy this room that was prepared just for you," he says as he takes his gloves off placing them on a chair near the fire. I looked around the room wandering where the doors lead to when I noticed that the Goblin King staring at me and I just glared back at him keeping a good distance away from him.

"Why am I here," I asked standing up moving to the edge of the vanity bed staring at him as he looked lost at what to say. I look up and down at him noticing he hasn't changed in the years that I remember him of.

"Nothing to say," I say with bravado amazed that he looks up at me with the same glare.

"A challenge for you my Lady," I look at him questionably. "The challenge is to learn the ways of the Underground. The history, the language, the customs, and the whole works."

"If I refuse?" "Then I will take your younger brother from the earth home to become a goblin forever."

"What?! That's not fair!"

"Remember Sarah the Underground is still the same even after all these years," he says walking towards the door.

"It'll start first thing in the morning I suggest getting some sleep." I looked at him appalled and my body shook with anger. I run to the door opposite of his exit and open it to find a bathroom. Frustrated I run to the other door to find it locked.

I bang on the door yelling and crying with frustration for getting in this situation. I run to the bed and flung myself on the bed and cried out of frustration, fear, my hopes, my dreams, and my future gone. I continued to cry until I fell asleep at some point.

I stayed by the door until the cries were silent. What was I to do? I know I had caused her to cry and I was impressed with her bravery but I wanted to tell her the truth but she would resent me otherwise if I told her the truth.

I sighed softly and head off to my throne room. I looked at the room full of goblins drinking, talking, and gossiping away. I take a seat at my throne and sigh softly," Broin."

"Yes, Your Majesty," One of the goblins called out heading towards me. The goblin was considered an elder of the court that helped me out with everyday duties of the Underground. "Have a few of the female servants tend to the Champion. I want her teachers ready for their lessons and have the tailors make outfits for her to be ready by morning."

The old goblin bowed low to the king and smiles,"Yes, Your Highness. There is a matter of the High King wanting to visit you soon and I think..."

"No, I can't have them visit now I'm in the middle of my own plans of marriage," I groan softly rubbing my face with my gloved hands. I sigh softly of frustration. "Try to keep them at bay until it's time to reveal my bride to be to my parents. Sarah is the Champion of the Labyrinth and the only one at that! I will only have the bride that is able to beat my Labyrinth and that is her! You hear me Broin?!"

The goblin quivered and starts writing a note feverishly and called out to a messenger bird. He placed the note on the bird's leg before taking off. "Consider message sent to your parents. I told them you're having to be away on business for a few months and will be back with a special treat for them."

I wave my hand to Broin dismissing him and Broin bowed low and skippered off to take care of some other duties. I sigh and hold up a crystal ball staring at Sarah's sleeping form on the bed. She was so beautiful when sleeping she almost looked delicate as a porcelain doll. I touch the orb gently as though I was stroking her cheek softly sighing knowing that there was so much to do with so little time to convince Sarah to be mine. How to make her feel like she was truly mine? Then a thought accord to me and went off to a secret part of the castle to take care of my plans.


End file.
